Total Drama Frightful Revenge
by Musical Skater
Summary: 16 OCs that are already chosen, fight it out for a one million dollars! Who's gonna win? Who's gonna fall to one of the seven sins? there will be losers, some might even become Fang's dinner! Keep in tuned for Total! Drama! Frightful Revenge!
1. Intro

"HELLO EVERYONE!"

The camera showed Chris McLean just standing there smiling at the camera. "After last year's season, and Topher trying to steal my job.. I've decided to have a new cast for this year on a newly camp grounded Pahkitew island!" The pride filled host then was greeted by a boat horn as it arrived. "Here comes one of our vic- I mean, players now!"After the boat, or should I say yacht, stopped. A pale, tall teen came off the boat with black hair with red tips that was styled in a flow-hawk, snakebites, and dark green eyes that were almost black. He was wearing black hoodie with red music notes all over it, black ripped skinny jeans, red high tops, black t-shirt with the words Farewell My Love in gold with a gold scared heart over the left side of his chest and a red bandanna that was tied on one of his jean loop holes. He was carrying a guitar case while he had his free hand holding one of his backpack straps that hung off his shoulders. "Dustin! What's up kid?" Dustin just smiled lightly. "Hey McLean. Just hoping I can keep my self in one piece for the season." McLean just laughed. "I think all of you should hope for that. Anyway, stand to my left so you can meet other contestants as they get here." Dustin just walked over to where he was told as another yacht arrived. The next contestant was a girl that had easily noticeable angel bites and tattoo. Her hair was black with red highlights, eyes were hazel and round-wide, and her skin was lightly tanned. The teen was wearing a Of Mice and Men sleeveless shirt, black rip jeans with chains, grey converse, a grey bandanna placed around her neck, a Pierce The Veil bracelet and a gym bag in her hand. But that wasn't all though, this girl had a lizard on her shoulder. "Andrea! Now... Killer the lizard isn't gonna attack my face right?" Andrea petted her lizard a little. "He won't." Chris just smiled. "Good because my face is like a national treasure." "Yeah, maybe because of that botox you had last season." "Dustin, you better be quiet kid!" Andrea was laughing over the botox point as she walked over to where Dustin was standing.

"Anyway! Here comes another contestant."

A girl then came off the yacht. The girl had grey eyes, peach colored skin, and platinum blonde hair with black underneath it. It was in a side braid on her right that mixes the blonde and black in the braid. The girl worn white capris, teal tank top, black flats with a teal bandanna in her hair as a headband. "Piper!" Piper just waved at the other two contestants as she walked over to them. "Seems she likes to keep her mouth shut... Good idea. Anyway, next up should be Jack." Jack had black hair that was spiked in the back, a five o'clock shadow, a cleft chin, and a slightly crooked nose. He worn Faded, worn blue jeans, Black ECW t-shirt, broken-in tan work boots with a hunter green bandanna tucked into the back pocket. "Hey Chris, really nice to meet ya." You could easily hear the sarcasm in the teen's voice. "I can easily hear the sarcasm dude. Just go stand by the others kid." Jack just shrugged and walked over to the others with his bag while the yacht came back with another competitor. A pretty tall boy came off with short spiky brown hair with a soul patch, deep green eyes, and a square face that was rough. He was wearing a black loose T-short and dark green jeans with steel toed boots and a black bandanna. "Hello losers." The boy just glared at the other competitors as he walked off the yacht. "Dutch! How was the yacht ride?" Dutch just rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just shut it McLean and go get another botox? It might make you look prettier... And do I really have to stand by three depressing, goth looking kids and a fake preppy?" Dustin then crossed his arms. "You do know we can possibly be your team mates right? That's pretty stupid of you saying that about us when you could be voted off first for it." Dutch just smirked and walked in front of Dustin. "Oh sorry, did you say something? I don't listen to wannabe heroes." Dustin just put his hands into his hoodie pockets and looked the slightly shorter teen in the eye. "I'm not a hero, I know that and I don't want to be one. I just stand up for what's right, and calling four people you don't know names like 'goth looking' is not the right thing to do when they might be holding the cards to your fate on this island."

Chris then pressed an air horn making the two teens stop their arguing. "Alright you two, I love the arguing of good versus evil but we still got competitors to introduce!" Dutch just crossed his arms. "You mean just welcome more losers to a competition that they'll just lose because I'm here to get the million? Then go ahead MC-Lame." Dustin gave Dutch a glare. "I agree that Chris is a jerk but, the rest of the competition doesn't deserve to be called 'losers' if none of us other then Chris and Chef know who they are. So keep your mouth shut if you don't have anything nice to say." "I SAID STOP ARGUING! Gosh you two... Anyway, here comes Alex!" A guy with a sharp jaw, pale skin, brown hair spiked in the back, smallish nose and green almond shaped eye walked off the yacht. He was wearing a short sleeve green shirt a white stripe in the middle, washed up blue jeans and blue tennis shoes, and a red bandanna. "Seems like Brianna and Emmet are here too." A fair skinned girl with pink lip-gloss, almond shaped baby blue eyes, straight shoulder length blonde hair with a right side bang covering a little bit of her eye, and black eyeliner. She was wearing a baby blue one shoulder dress knee length with black leggings, a blue bandanna, and baby blue heels. "Common Emmet!" A boy then ran up by Brianna with round blue eyes, brown hair in the style of Ian from Smosh. He had on a long sleeve blue shirt with an orange vest, orange pants and white sneakers. "Right here!"

"Alright everyone over on that side of the dock! We still got more coming!" A girl with a cigarette in her hand came off the yacht next. "Aubrey everybody!" Aubrey had scars near her hairline, a tattoo of the word "go." on her wrist, her eyes wear light brown and wide eyed, her hair was mixed with pink blue and purple and was wavy, lastly, she had fair skin. She worn a white "neck deep" t-shirt, white/black/red plaid long sleeve, denim high waist shorts with various band patches on each pocket, and white vans with a signature on it. "Aubrey, can you put the cigarette out? I don't know if anyone here is an asthmatic or not thanks to not reading many of your kid's medical files." Aubrey just nodded and flicked the cigarette onto the dock and stomped on it. "Thank you. Anyway, here comes, appositely, Corey!"

Corey was pretty tall, had a rough goatee, brown, round shaped eyes, brown hair is straight, caucasian skin, that was shoulder length. His hair was parted on mid-right of face and bangs covering his left eye. He was wearing blue and grey Zombie VS Shark baseball t-shirt underneath a Triple Fat Goose purple zippered hoodie, grey skinny jeans and black Vans high tops. "Tobias also!" Tobias had a scowl, eyes were stormy blue, his hair is black, messy but spike up in the back, and light skin. He worn a black shirt with a skull in flames, a dark vest with knives design in the back and two birds holding it, has black jeans that are rip up and has black steel-toed converse, he has a black choker,and a butterfly knife and a lighter in his pocket that were exposed.

"Now, at the rate of this yachts, you kids might not be able to do a first day challenge. Eh, I'll just make the other challenge for deadly to make up for it. But anyway, here comes Stacy... Hopefully this Stacy doesn't talk us to death." The girl had a squared- off round face with large eyes with thick eyeliner and black eye shadow around them and perfectly arched black eyebrows and a long thin nose and thin pink lips. She had high cheekbones and a mole below her left eye. Stacy was heavily pierced, she has two eyebrow studs on her right, her nose pierced on her left side with a hoop, snakebites with green colored stubs in them, and her ears were heavily pierced, two bottom piercings which one is a silver hoop with two cartilage piercings. She worn a ripped up white tank top with black ripped up shorts with a teal belt. a teal armband around her right arm and black knee high converse. With a black bandanna around her neck.

"Four more competitors then I split you kids into teams. Now, Tony everybody!" Tony had sharp features, a small nose, almond shaped hazel eyes, and black with blue tips, he had longish hair his bangs cover the top of his eyes, and are cut in a choppy fashion. He worn a black T-shirt with a cupcake and cross bone on it, black skinny jeans, black tennis shoes, a gold chain attached to his belt loop along with a grey bandanna, and a black hoodie unzipped. "Asia!" That next girl had high cheek bones, button nose, a heart shaped face, almond shaped blue eyes, and curled blonde hair with a green streak that framed her face. She worn a hot pink skin tight belly shirt, white mini skirt, white heels, a hot pink bandanna,a pink purse and a diamond necklace.

_*Static to the first confession tape*_

Andrea sat in the confession booth with her arms crossed and a serious look on her face. "I don't know what it is... But I got a feeling that this Asia girl is gonna be a new Heather... I'm really hoping that I'm wrong about this and that I won't be one of her targets though."

_*Static back to the last of the contestants arriving*_

"Charlotte everyone!" Charlotte had freckles beneath her eyes and across her nose, round, bright green eyes, curly red hair pulled back in a high ponytail, and kinda pale skin. She worn a green hoody sweatshirt with a pocket on the front, ratty jean cutoff shorts that reach just above the knee, and black converses. "Um.. Can you please just call me Charlie? I really hate my real name." Dutch laughed at that. "You do know that's a guy's name right? Charlie? Funny how you want to be called a guy pretty much." Charlie just rolled her eyes. "Thank you so much for your comment. It means so much to me. I hope you can hear the sarcasm coming my voice right now though." Chris laughed at this one. "Again, I love the good verses evil that this cast makes! Anyway, here comes the last contestant, Raven!" Raven had pale skin with a light tan, exotic blue eyes, hair that was long to her mid back and slightly wavy with side bang that covers some of her right eye. She wears black leather combat boots and light blue skinny jeans that are ripped up and have belts wrapped around the legs, she wears a black t-shirt with a wolf howling on it, and a teal bandanna. "Finally your all here! Anyway, lets divide you guys and gals up. When I call you name, get in a group with each other then I'll throw you guys your mascot flag." Chris pulled four rolled up flags before he started naming people off. "Dustin, Andrea, Piper and Jack! You four are the Loyal Lions." Chris thrown the blue colored flag straight at Jack... Who at the moment was to busy looking over his team so the flag, instead on landing in his hands, whacked him in the head. "Ouch.. Thanks for that Chris!" The host just laughed. "I'm gonna have fun torturing you kids. Anyway, Alex, Emmet, Brianna, and Dutch! You four are the Furious Fighters!" He thrown that team a yellow colored flag. "Aubrey, Tobias, Stacy, and Corey are the Frightful Freaks as for the rest of you are the Anti-Misfits." He thrown the last two flags at the teams. One hitting Corey in the head like Jack, the other landing in Asia's hands. "Now your first challenge will be in an hour! One of you WILL be going home today! Now go have talk or something!"

**Hey guys! I finally finished! Thanks for waiting so long for this and I hope you guys liked it! Tell me how I did your characters personalities, the ones I shown so far that is. Anyway, any how. **

**Skater, out!**


	2. First Day, First Pain

_It seems that the teams decided to use there one hour to get to know their teammates better. Well, most of them at least.  
*With the Loyal Lions*_

"So... What do you guys think Chris is gonna make us do?" Piper just shrugged, still keeping her idea to herself. Andrea just leaned against the blue colored cabin they were assigned to. "Don't know, don't care." Dustin just played his red electric guitar silently as he sat on the steps. "Well, he made the first cast jump off a cliff into shark infested water for their first challenge... It's gonna possibly be something worst for us." Jack nodded. "That's true... This is Chris McLean we're talking about. Hey, do you know any Aerosmith or Alice in Chains on your guitar?" Dustin shrugged. "A little. I'm more of a Sleeping With Sirens, Piece the Veil or Of Mice & Men kind of guy."

_*With the Furious Fighters*_

"Can I be honest and say I'm getting annoyed with Dutch's insults?" Emmet nodded with his best friend's comment. "I'm getting annoyed with it too. Are you Alex?" Alex just leaned up on the guy side of there yellow cabin. "More then just annoyed." As the three got along with hating on their teammate's insults, Dutch was trying to name off insults to tell the other competitors. "Idiot? No, 'Nice job Sherlock'? Mm, not bad. I'll keep that."

_*To the Frightful Freaks*_

Aubrey was drawing as she leaned on her team colored cabin. She also had another cigarette in her mouth. Tobias was carving into the wood of the small porch of the cabin with his butterfly knife. Stacy was checking her mechanical leg as Corey was just sitting at the bottom at the steps playing his red and black Gibson Sonex. They were pretty much keeping to them selves the whole time.

_*Confessional*_

Corey was sitting on the edge of the confessional with his arm over his knee and let out a sigh. "I'm really lucky Chris let me bring my Adderall medication.. If he didn't let me, I would probably do something I'll regret. I defiantly don't need that on the first day in."

_*Finally to the Anti-Misfits*_

Tony was reading his book as Raven was doing her best to stay to her self the whole time. Asia though, was trying to pick up things about her teammates as they did their own thing. Charlie was doing the same as Raven and keep quiet the whole time. They were keeping quiet and peaceful before Chris decided to ruin it. "HELLO VICTIMS, I mean, CAMPERS! Go to the base of Mount McLean for your first challenge!" The campers started their way to Mount McLean. All of them wondering about what Chris had under his sleeve for the teens.

* * *

"Finally you all made it here! Anyway, your first challenge is to get your team flag to the top of your team colored flagpole at the top if the mountain. But this isn't going to be as easy as it sounds... There's going to be everything from the mechanical animals from last season to swinging battle rams! Alright kids! you challenge starts now!" Chris pressed on an air-horn and grabbed onto a helicopter rope that flown him to the top leaving the kids to strategies.

The Loyal Lions decided to run for it and stopped at what seemed to be the first part. "So... I guess we just choose one of these and run down it." Dustin stepped forward and started looking at the four tunnels that were in front of them. "Yep. I got an idea though." Andrea walked up next to her teammate. "What's your idea then Dustin?" Dustin pointed at her lizard Killer. "Lizards love heat and sunlight more then anything. We just let the little guy pick the way that's the shortest so we can get up the mountain faster then the other teams." Andrea gave Dustin a shocked look. "You know about lizards?" Dustin just nodded. "Yeah. I love animals. Also they're pretty amazing at how they can help in certain events like this." Andrea let her lizard on the ground and the reptile immediately started walking down left tunnel. "Alright everyone. The reptile has chosen, let's go." Andrea picked up Killer and place the lizard back onto her shoulder then followed her team down the tunnel.

"I remember he said mechanical animals... But do they have to be alligators?!" It seemed at the moment, the Furious Fighters had a problem with the animals after they picked their tunnel after the Loyal Lions. "Why did we pick this one again?"

_*Confessional*_

Dutch laughed, in a dark tone. "My team doesn't know it just yet, but I'm gonna pick each and every one of them off one by one. We're gonna lose this challenge, I know we will. I'll just make two of my teammates think that the last teammate cost us to lose... That way, I won't get voted off but the weakest link will." Dutch smiled evilly before leaning back in the confessional. "I love making losers more of a loser then they already are, it brings joy to me."

_*Back to the challenge*_

The Anti-Misfits were having an lucky turn of events and picked a tunnel the didn't have anything horrid in it... Yet at least. Right now they took a small break from the running because Asia said she could run much farther with out fainting. Tony was making sure he had his chibi doll of himself was still attached to his belt loop. He tighten the rope string to it and yanked on it to make sure it was tight enough. "Good.. Alright, we should start running again." Raven was staring down were they came from though. "What is it Raven?" They looked at what she was staring at and started running to the exit in fright. "GO GO GO!" Running right behind them was Chef with a chainsaw and a Jason mask from season one.

Lastly the Frightful Freaks were also having their share of problems in their tunnel. Stacy was running faster then her teammates, even with her leg, it seemed she was psychically stronger then her teammates. Corey was right behind along with his other teammates running behind him. They were running away from Scuba Bear... Or Pasta Bear. Either way, Scuba Bear 3.0 was chasing them with beet red eyes and claws out ready to slash. "Does anyone know how to lose the bear?" The rest of the team shrugged and kept running and trying to keep up with each other.

Back with the Loyal Lions, the team was first to the last part, climbing or running up to the top of the mountain. "Alright. How about we split up. Two of us run up their and the other two climb the mountain, that way, even if climbing doesn't work. We still got two others that can make it." "What about the flag Piper? There's only one." "The climbers will carry it, Jack. That way, even if the runners get there first, we can just throw it up there to them. Dustin and Andrea were the fastest runners when we went down the tunnel so they run up, me and you will climb." Dustin and Andrea nodded to the plan and started running as fast as they could up the side of Mount McLean as the other two started climbing.

The Furious Fighters finally got the mechanical animals off their tail when they seen that they had a different ending as The Loyal Lions. They had little plat forms in front of them and battle rams the swung in between them. "Great... Just great."

Frightful Freaks finally got rid of Scuba Bear when they see they were at the last part. They all noticed that The Loyal Lions were climbing the mountain so they followed in their foot steps. That was when the Anti-Misfits finally came to join, still running away from Chef so they just started running up the mountain instead of thinking to climb it.

About fife minutes later, Dustin and Andrea finally made it to the top. "Alright, I'll tell Piper to throw up the flag and we'll hang it on the blue pole." Andrea nodded to that and ran over to their team colored flagpole. "Piper! Jack! Throw up the flag!" Just a second later the flag popped up and Dustin caught it then ran over to Andrea. "Alright, let's get this hung Andrea." Andrea hooked the flag to the rope of the flag pole and then looked at her teammate. "You can call me Drea you know." Dustin smiled then started to pull on the other side of the string making the flag go higher up the pole. "Alright, I'll call you Drea then." Drea just smiled and helped Dustin pull the flag up.

The Anti-Misfits then came at the top and hooked the flag to their flagpole. "Maybe we can get ours at the top first if we all pull on the rope." "Maybe." "Lets do it." All four of the Anti-Misfits started pulling on the rope as The Loyal Lions other teammates made it to the top. "Finally got up here. Nice job you two, the flag is near the top!" The Frightful Freaks finally made it to the top when Chris pressed onto his air-horn again. "The Loyal Lions won! Nice job you four. Because they didn't even react the top of the mountain, the Furious Fighters get to choose who goes home. See you four at the elimination ceremony." The Furious Fighter sighed and started to walk back down from the walk way part they finally got to.

_*Confessional*_

Dustin was sitting normally staring at the camera with a smile on his face. "There is a 25% chance that Dutch goes home, I got to talk to my team more, I got some more information on how my team acts, and I got to talk to Drea more... Today's a good day for being the first day of Total Drama."

_*Statics to where the Furious Fighter were*_

"Hey Emmet, Brianna. You two do know who chose the tunnel we went down right? Even after he seen the other team use that damned lizard. It was Alex. He's gotta go if he was the reason why we failed." Emmet then looked Dutch in the eye. "Why should we side with you today? You were just listening names on what to call people not that long ago." Brianna nodded at her best friends comment. "Because I want to win this as much as you two do. We can't do that if we have a weak link in the team hat doesn't believes in what he sees." Brianna and Emmet looked at each other knowing Dutch was right. "I'll see you two at the elimination ceremony."

* * *

"Wow, I thought you four were going to win today... Especially sense you four are the Furious Fighters after all. Anyway, a fighter is going home with a K.O tonight. The two that had no votes at all against them are Emmet and Brianna." Chris thrown the two marshmallows and smiled. "And the person going home tonight is!" Alex started to sweat. It was easy to see that he didn't want to go home just yet. Dutch though, just smiled. Seeming like he known what was about to happen. "Alex... Sorry kid. Dutch your safe." Dutch laughed lightly as Alex's sighed. "Alright... What am I going home in?" Chris smiled and showed the teens a newer cannon. "Pahkitew island's newest upgraded cannon! Get in Alex." Alex climbed into the cannon and sighed. "I got nothing to say because I never really got to know you three other then this. Dutch, dude, you need to learn some respect for everyone you jerk." Dutch glared at Alex as the best friends laughed at that. "Fire away Chris." Chris smiled and pressed the red button letting Alex shoot off over the sky yelling.

"One fighter down, 15 to go. Who will stand strong? Who will be shown wrong? Till next time on Total! Drama! Frightful Revenge!"


	3. Trivializing Teams

It was about nine in the morning when Chris decided to yell over the megaphones all over the island. "WAKE UP CAMPERS!" On the boy's side of the Loyal Lions, Jack has just fell off his bunk as his team mate looked at him concerned. "You alright dude?" Jack nodded. "I'm good. Chris won't be though.." Dustin just laughed at his teammate and jumped off the other top bunk. "Then how about we get changed and get this day done with? The faster we are, the faster the day will end." Jack nodded at his teammate before they heard Chris yell over the megaphones again. "OH! And when you go to the new eating hall, sit at the table with your team color on it!"

Everyone was in the mess-hall sitting at their team table when Chris came out in a blue tux. "Alright kids! Today's challenge is a Getting to Know You Trivia. Now, unlike Total Drama Revenge of the Island, this is only the Trivia, no marathon puke coerce at all. So NO ONE is getting out of this one!" Most of the campers sighed about this. "Now some of you have nothing embarrassing about you, some of you are just messed up, and some of you are to angered to show anything about you! But either way, either how... You're all going to have something shown about you!"

"Alright! How you play the game is simple. We'll tell what team the person is on, then what we got on them.. And if the person doesn't fess up, the electric collars that Chef is putting around your necks now will sap everyone set for the one who's guilty to show everyone who they are. How you fess up is by pressing the poorly wired red button in the middle of your table. The team with the most points win! Everyone ready for some Trivia!" Dutch rolled his eyes. "Just get to it before I give you another botox my self!" Chris just pressed a red button that gave Dutch an electric shock. "Better, now. Lions! Which one of you never kissed anyone but was though of having a relationship for 4 years by their peers?" Piper almost immediately hit the button getting a little electric shock. "Ow... But either way either how. I'm not a shammed or embarrassed much by that. They're nothing huge to be honest."

_*Confessional*_

Piper was looking straight down at the floor of the confessional. "Well... That was a lie... It's really embarrassing and they're totally huge to me.."

_*Back to the challenge*_

"Lions get a the first point. Now, Frightful Freaks! Which one of you had a major crush on a cheerleader but the picture drew of the cheerleader was hung up everywhere around their school?" Stacy hesitated but pressed the button, with no reaction to sap. "So what? Past is the past, and I care about is the present and the future." Corey nodded at that. "Greatly said Stacy."

"Lions and Freaks are tied... Misfits! Who was caught kissing a person in a relationship, and the other one in the relationship believes they kissed them?" Asia crossed her arm and pressed the button and yelped. She started to rub her hand in pain. "The guy kissed me, I swear on that... I actually though he liked me."

_*Confessional*_

Asia gave the camera a smirk. "That was a lie for sympathy. Soon, all the guys on this island will be in the palm in my hands."

_*To the challenge* _

"Misfits! Who was asked to the school dance by their crush... But was dumped by them when they got their all because their crush wanted to get their Ex jealous?" Charlie pressed the button with a sad expression. "It was pretty embarrassing... More then you guys would think..." Dutch snickered at this getting the girl's attention. "I bet you got something embarrassing Dutch... Maybe we'll find that out next." Dutch went mute right after that.

Chris laughed a little. "Lions! Who was performing at a concert, but fell off stage trying to do an ending trick and it was posted on YouTube?" Dustin pressed that button and clenched his teeth at the sap. "You try doing a back flip while playing a electric guitar at an edge of a stage... It's not easy."

Chris just shrugged. "I guess it's not kid.. But on with the embarrassment! Fighters! Who was pushed by a group of girls to dress like the opposite gender at school till a teacher noticed?" Dutch's eyes went wide. "YOUR A DEAD MAN FOR SAYING THAT MCLEAN!" Dutch got up and stomped over to Chris with a balled fist till Dustin picked him up. "Nope. I know Chris is a jerk... But if no one else got to punch him for all of this, so your not going to." Dustin dropped Dutch in his seat and went back over to his team. "Thanks kid. We're out of time for the challenge so, Lion and Misfits got two, but the Freaks and the Fighters got one.. So, Freaks, you're on the copping block."

_*Confessional* _

Emmet was sitting in the confessional normally and sighed in relieve. "Awesome! Now Brianna won't know I got her picture as the phone's back ground... Anyone at home, you didn't hear this."

_*To the Freaks* _

Aubrey, Corey and Stacy were sitting on the steps talking about the ceremony. "I know you don't deserve to go home Stacy. You took on your embarrassing moment like it didn't even matter... And that takes a lot of strength mentally and psychically." Aubrey nodded along to Corey's comment. "Thanks, but who deserves to then? Tobias seems like a guy that can help out..." "That's true Stacy... But how is he going to help out if he's more into spray painting trees and breaking rules? Look at him." Aubrey pointed at the said teenager spray painting a skull into the tree next to him and when he was finished, threw the can at the cabin. "True, true." Aubrey threw the bunt of her cigarette onto the ground and stomped onto it. "Alright then.. Lets just go to the ceremony to get this done and over with."

_*At the ceremony*_

"Wow... I never though I would see you four here... Well, I shouldn't be surprised, it says it in the team name, your Freaks! Any way, Aubrey and Transy Stacy are safe." Immediately gave Chris a scowl. "Repeat that last part.. I dare you Chris." Chris gulped a little. "A-Anyway! Corey, your lucky kid, your safe. Tobias, you animal loving juvie boy, time to go in the cannon." Tobias snarled a little and stabbed a pocket knife into the log he was sitting on. "You'll all regret this." He walked over to the cannon. "For when I come back, it's Toby." Tobias climbed into the cannon and before Chris could press the button, he smirked. "Good luck winning challenges with out me." With that, Tobias was shot over the dark blue sky.

"What a great challenge, but this is only getting started! Do you know who's going next? Can these kids pass the test, of me and Chef? We'll see you next time on, Total! Drama! Frightful Revenge!


	4. Fearful Frights

"HELLO CAMPERS!" A few of the contestants groaned. Chris just woke all fourteen of them up only about ten minutes ago and now it was time to do another challenge. "Meet me at the Pahkitew's talent stage where Sugar all gave us ear aches."

Chris was on top of the stage as the contestants filled the four small stands that was set around it. "Nice to see all of you had a great morning! Anyway, it's time for you all to learn what fear REALLY is! Today's challenge will be just like the fear factor challenge from season one! So get ready kids! It's time for fear to rise!"

_*Confessional*_

Dustin was leaning against the wall, banging the back of his head lightly against it. He stopped from it and looked at the camera. "I never even thought of getting over my fear at all just yet! Yeah, I had to live though it because it's pretty much my life... But still!"

_*Static to another confessional*_

Stacy had her arms crossed with a glean of fearlessness in her eyes. "There's nothing that Chris can throw at me that I can't handle.. Nothing."

_*Back to the challenge* _

"Now, if you think you got nothing to hide or I got nothing you can't handle... Then your WRONG! I dug deep deep down into your pasts, ask siblings, parents, friends, of things that you fear the most! So you better get your A-Game on kids! I'm pulling all the stops on this one!"

_*Confessional*_

Stacy now had a worried look on her face and the fearlessness that was in her eyes before was now gone. "Alright... Maybe there is somethings that I can't handle from Chris... But, eh, no big deal right?"

_*Back to the stage* _

"Alright, so Misfits, your first! Asia, how about you take a walk through the woods? You know, with all the dirt and filth through it all?" You could easily hear Asia gulp as she stood up to go through with her task and started to walk down a rubble path through the forest. "While Asia's doing that.. Oh Piper! How about your team and me go to the beach and make a hole? You know, to throw you in for ten minutes." Pipers eyes went wide. "Y-Your going to bury me alive in a box aren't you?" Chris just smiled. "Well your a smart one." Piper just stood up and took a shaky breath after her and her team were thrown two walki talkies. "I got this... I can handle this." The Lions then followed their teammate to the beach as Chris looked over the Freaks and the Fighters. "Mm.. I'll have you guys and gals wait for now."

_*To Asia* _

"EW! I hate Chris even more for this. It's just... So, ew. If I get anything on my clothes or if I see one of those filthy animals, I'm gonna scream!"

_*To the Lions*_

Jack and Dustin took their time digging the hole in the beach as Andrea was helping Piper into the glass box that Chris had on the beach for them. "So ten minutes right? No big thing. We'll just sit around where you are that way even if one or two of us have to go face our fears, there will still be one of us here to dig you up. Right guys?" Dustin nodded and dropped Piper one of the walki talkies they were given through a glass slip then closed it up. "Yep, great idea Drea. Alright, lets get Piper in the hole." Jack and Dustin lifted the glass box and placed it in the sand hole and dropped sand onto the box quickly. Andrea set the time on the small clock that was right behind the box as the boys sat around the hole while Andrea sat behind the clock.

The walki talkie then buzzed and Piper's voice was heard over the buzzing. _"Hey, team... What do you guys fear? You know, to take my mind off the ten pounds of dirt that might crush me." _Dustin just shrugged. "I'm up for it, everyone is gonna find out anyway. I have stage fright." Jack gave a confused look at his teammate. "But dude, aren't you a musician? How do you have stage fright?" Dustin looked down at the sand and frowned lightly. "When I'm just playing guitar and I'm in front of people I don't know, I'm fine. But when it comes singing in front of people I do know.. It's different.." Drea just smiled. "I get it, it's just the fear of messing up. At least your not scared of clowns, small places, and crowded areas." Dustin smiled back. "Now that's gotta suck. What about you Jack?" Jack just shrugged. "Opossums, dude they're straight up creepy looking!" The walki talkie then buzzed again, but it wasn't Pipers voice that was heard. _"Andrea, Dustin, come back to the stage! Dustin I hope your voice is ready, you got a show to play!" _Dustin just stood up and started walking back to the stage area with Andrea following close behind. "Ya think he's gonna make it?" _"Don't know for sure Jack.. But I do know that he won't give up easily."_

_*Back at the stage*_

After Stacy got over her fear of semis, which Corey congratulated her on instantly to get her mind off being locked in one for five minutes. Which, in the end, was more then enough to make her shake a bit. Dustin was on the stage with a his guitar in his hand. He gulped before Andrea gave him a small thumbs up. He nodded at her with a small smile and started playing soft cords before he sang into the microphone.

**(Coward Montblanc - Ashe)**

To say every one of my feelings  
In these simple words, I don't know how  
I know I loved you once, but it's heavy  
Is there anything else to say now?  
The one who loved the most, now who was that?  
Thinking on it all, I see our time  
Disappear, fade away from my sight  
Even though there are still ties that bind us  
If I forget about you I could face  
My own reflection  
"If it's the truth, let it show"  
You say but I don't know  
'cause I am just a coward, after all  
If we discussed the contract  
Between you and I  
I know that I would fall right into you again  
To say every one of my feelings  
In these simple words, I don't know how  
I know I loved you once, but it's heavy  
Is there anything else to say now?  
The one who loved the most, now who was that?  
Thinking on it all, I see our time  
Disappear, fade away from my sight  
Even though there are still ties that bind us  
Just make me numb, I cry out in my head  
A plea to no one  
"If it's the truth, let it show"  
You say but I won't go  
'Cause I'll just be too scared to say anything  
Montblanc tastes the sweetest  
When eaten barefoot  
With somebody you love, but I can't do that with you.  
That's right, you're here with me now  
That's right, you fade some how  
Because of that, I never can tell you just how I feel.  
"It would just be better if you died...  
...right before my eyes"  
"If it's the truth, let it show"  
You say but I don't know  
'cause I am just a coward after all  
If we discussed the contract  
Between you and I  
I know that I would fall right into you  
"If it's the truth, let it show"  
I said but I don't know  
I wish it was a lie, but the truth is that I  
Wavered and I led you on  
Because of that, I know  
That I am still a lowly coward Montblanc,  
Ah, ah  
After it's all been said and done  
After I've said you're not the one  
You force your heartbreak back on me,  
And just like that, I cannot breath.

Chris smiled. "Great song kid! Alright, Corey! I hope you like being isolated, your going in the forest alone for a bit!" Corey got up and took a shaky breathe. "A-Alright." Before Corey could get down the bleacher he was sitting on though, Stacy gabbed his wrist. "Hey, Corey. You get hurt, I'll kill you, got it?" Corey just smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I got it." After that, Corey made his way out into the forest.

* * *

After a little bit, more fears were taken head on. From Andrea being trapped in a small box and Jack having to pet an Opossum, to Corey coming back from being left alone in the forest, all the way to Brianna and Emmet being chased by interns in Jeff The Killer and Slenderman cosplays and lastly to Charlie who had to be in a box with spiders and other insects that crawl at her feet. Three of the teams were tied as the Lions were in the lead.

"Wow, Asia is covered with dirt, Stacy being locked in a semis, and Emmet being chased by Slenderman... And still made you all tied! Other then the Lions! They all took there fears, fearless! They win today, but it seems like no ones going home today. Be grateful kids!"

_*Confessional*_

Stacy had her arms crossed and gave the camera a dark glare. "I can't believe we lost... Again! I can't believe this! Well.. At least Corey had the guts to take on his fear, I have to give him that. To bad Chris didn't have Aubrey go. If she did, we would have lost as bad as we did... And the thing about telling Corey I would kill him if he got hurt, I'm just that kind of a friend." Stacy just shrugged to the camera. "Anything to make sure no one gets hurt, you know."

_*Other Confessional*_

Dustin just had his hand through his hair was a grin on his face, making his scar on his chin move. "Today was a good day... Other then having to sing in front of my team and having to bury then dig up one of my teammates.. We did win in the end, I got to talk to Drea more, and I think Piper is gonna stop shaking from the 'buried alive' torture soon. Over all, great day."

_*To the edge of the island* _

Chris just smiled. "No ones doing home, and I don't get to fire my cannon for today. But who can say, I can't soon? That it for now on, Total! Drama! Frightful Revenge!"


	5. Murderers Are Over Rated

**This challenge idea mainly came from Tobias' creator, Black Lighting Kaiju. Thanks for the help and thanks for letting me write about Tobias on his stay in Total Drama Frightful Revenge.**

* * *

"ALRIGHT KIDS! Today is a treat day from not dying during our challenges! Go to the elimination ceremony pit and you better hope that the fear challenge helped! You guys are watching some horror movies!"

_*Confessionals*_

Raven was just leaning against the right side of the confessional and looked dead straight in the camera. "Knowing Chris... We'll probably still have a challenge today. He never does anything nice to anyone... Unless it's legally forced."

_*Another Confessional*_

Andrea was just sitting normally in the confessional with a small smile on her face. "I really love horror movies, so if a challenge has anything about horror movies or how to survive them, then this will be a defiant win for the Lions! I just hope it's not one that I've already seen... What's the point of watching the same horror movie over six times if you already know what happens?"

_*At the elimination pit*_

Emmet was trying not to pay attention to the movie as Brianna was sitting next to her best friend, trying to not watch as the first person was killed in the movie. You could easily sense these two couldn't stand the death scenes at all.

*_Confession*_

Emmet was leaning against the side of the confessional with his arm over his knee, a nervous look on his face as he looked at the camera. "Me and Brianna aren't really good at watching horror movies.. Brianna doesn't even like reading about them and I even was scared of a creepy pasta game... Yeah.. We're not good at much scary things.."

_*Back to the 'Movie Treat'*_

Dustin and Andrea were watching the movie normally, Aubrey was smoking in the back, Jack was trying to with stand it all, Piper was trying to find out who the killer was, and Stacy was watching the movie without any flinching along with Corey. After the movie was done though, the teens decided to just stay there. Waiting for Chris to say something over the speaker about how today wasn't just a treat day, but a challenge day as well. That was, until they heard a boat motor reaming.

They all looked over to the beach, that wasn't far from where they were sitting, to see Chris and Chef scared as hell, packing everything they brought to the island on to a small boat. Dustin decided to run up to them with some of the other teens walking behind him. "Hey Chris? What the heck is up with you trying to abandon us here?" Chris just pushed two objects into Dustin's chest then jump on the boat before the boat went off into the ocean. "Alright... That was odd. Even for Chris." Charlie commented as Dustin and Andrea looked at the two objects Chris has pushed in the teens chest. "Alright, so he gave us a calender. But oddly, a wanted poster of some dude in a black and blue mask." Andrea looked at the picture in confusion then back at the calender.

"How are these two even related? A old criminal and a calender.. Unless this guy is like Calender Man from batman, then we're safe as long as it's not a holiday." Aubrey pointed out as she looked at the two objects. Dustin took the calender gently away from Andrea and opened it to the day he guessed it was. "Well, it's not a holiday.. But it does have today's date circled and it says 'He gets out.'" Corey then walked up and looked a the calender writing. "That's most likely how they're related... Most likely that guy was put into jail or something, but had a grudge against Chris and Chef... That, or Chris is trying to scare us... Dang this is confusing." Stacy nodded. "At least we have two theories right? Even if we're all on different teams, we're working pretty hard to find this out."

This was when Dutch decided to step in and put his thoughts into everything... A.K.A, get everyone angry at him because he decided to say something rude.

"That's the bad thing! How are we going to make sure that our team doesn't have anyone going home, if we're helping each other out?" Dustin just rolled his eyes. "If we work together on this, no one can go home. Also, when it comes to horror movies, it's always the group that decides to go on there own, dies first." Andrea nodded along with Killer, who sat easily on her shoulder. "But wouldn't it be easier if we just stick in groups? That way each person doesn't have to worry about so many people at the same time?" "No it wouldn't Dutch. If we stay in a group, we can all look out on each other. That way, in stead of two people looking behind your back, you'll have more. Making it easier to make sure no one gets taken or anything."

_*Confessional* _

Dustin had his arms crossed as he looked in the camera directly. "Dutch is an idiot... Hands down." Dustin then looked off from the camera and stare at the wall. "It's like he wants someone to get kidnapped or whatever Chris has for us..." Dustin then unfolded his arms and gave a soft look. "Well, at least Drea has my back in this."

_*To another confessional*_

Dutch was staring daggers at the camera. "Dustin's getting in the way of my plan! If no one gets trapped, no one wins. If no one wins, I can't get someone to go home. And if no one goes home, then I'm one step farther from the million... If this goth doesn't get out of my way soon, I'll make sure he goes home next!"

_*To the last confessional*_

Andrea was just petting Killer as she stared at the wall of the confessional. "Is Dutch trying to get in a fight with Dustin? It's like he want Dustin to punch him the face." She then let her lizard crawl back onto her shoulder before she looked at the camera. "Well, at least I know Dustin knows the rules of horror movies.. Maybe none of us might not get 'Kidnapped' or 'Killed' thanks to both of our abilities."

_*Back to the contestants*_

Oddly thanks to the arguments, the teams decided to just split off into there teams, but keep in contact with each other. Oddly, after ten minutes, they all lost sight of Asia, Aubrey, Brianna, and Jack.

_*To the Fighters*_

"BRIANNA! Where are you!? Brianna!" Emmet was pretty much losing his mind over not knowing where his best friend was. Running from side to side in the same clearing with Dutch trying to stop him. "Calm down Emmet! If you want to help Brianna, you got to take a breath you idiot!" Emmet then stopped in the middle of the clearing. "I can't calm down! I know I have to if I want to help her, but she's my best friend! Has there ever been a a person that didn't get worried sick over someone they care about went missed? I don't think-!" Before Emmet could finish his sentence, he looked behind him to see Dutch was missing. "Dutch? Oh man... I gotta go group up with one of the other teams before anything else happens!" Sticking to that idea, he ran to the elimination pit, hoping on of the teams stayed there.

_*To the Lions*_

"How could we lose Jack? How could we lose one of our teammates?" Dustin shrugged. "I got no idea.. All I know, is that we'll find him. One way or another." Andrea then spoke up. "Hey guys, isn't that Emmet?" Dustin looked over to where Andrea was looking at and seen Emmet running up to them with a lack of breath. "Dutch... Brianna... They're gone." "Catch your breath dude.. You'll need it. So Dutch and Brianna are both missing now? Who ever this dude is that Chris ticked off or hired is pretty good then. Let's just hope that he didn't follow you or anything." That was when Andrea walked up to the two. "I think you kinda jinxed us Dustin... Piper's gone."

_*To the Freaks* _

"Well, this is wonderful... Aubrey's missing, we can't find a clearing, and we have no idea where the other teams are." "It could be worst Stacy." Stacy stopped and looked around. "How could it be worst Corey?" He just smiled. "You could have been taken by that creepy mask guy... Even though, I do know you could fight him off ya if you wanted."

_*Confessional*_

Stacy just sat on the confessional normally before speaking. "Alright... So Corey's pretty cool. I guess he's the only person I get along with on the island so far too. Odd how he can make the most serious moments, less serious easily.." Stacy then shook her head. "Get your self back in the game. You got a 'Killer' to catch and run away from."

_*To the Misfits*_

Tony, Charlie and Raven were just walking about the beach area trying to figure out what to do. "Maybe we can catch this guy. All we need is bait and two strong people to take the guy down... Or a cage." Tony was complete ignoring Charlie's catching plan. He was too busy reading his voodoo book for the over a hundredth time. Till Raven spoke up. "Hey Tony, mind helping us figure this out instead of reading that book? We could use the help." Tony looked over to Raven. "What do you mean by we? Charlie's not there." Raven then looked behind her to notice there were only foot prints at where their teammate was standing. "How the heck can someone be that quiet?!" "We're in a cartoon fan fiction about a reality TV show.. Anything can happen Raven." "You realize you just broke the fourth wall right?" Tony just shrugged. "Does it look like I care?"

_*To Chris*_

"Great job intern! Now try and get the rest of those contestants before they find out that this is just a challenge." The intern nodded, put down a blue mask with three black sixes on it, and started running off. Chris then looked over at the 'Captured' contestants then back at the screen. "Just hope Emmet doesn't get caught or anything Brianna, Dutch. Because the first team to lose all their players, loses."

_*To The Lions and Emmet*_

Dustin had his hood tied around his waist. He was on high alert at this point. He wasn't going to let someone else be taken by what ever Chris had on this island, if he had anything to do about it. Especially sense he only had one teammate left and someone they're appose to be going against at the moment.. But he did know, he wouldn't let this mystery man get away from taking either of them. That was when a voice took him out of his thoughts.

"Are you alright Dustin? You seem a little on edge." He looked to his right to see Andrea sitting next to him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. Dustin appreciated how she was trying to calm him down. He didn't know if the lizard on her lap felt the same way about the friendly gesture though. "I'm fine Drea.. It's just that I'm sick of people being taken with out me being able to do anything about it. It makes me feel a little useless knowing Piper and Jack might be hurt or something and I couldn't do anything to help... But I swear if who ever is taking everyone, tries to take you or Emmet, he's not going to get away unscathed."

Dustin felt her hand pat him on the shoulder she was holding. "Don't worry, I'm sure he won't go after us... Not sense you just said that out loud and everything. He would be stupid if he did anyway." Right then Dustin seen a black gloves hand was about to be put onto Andrea's shoulder. "Seems like he is." Andrea looked over and gave small yelp before Dustin moved quickly and punched a masked man in the jaw. Emmet's eyes were wide.

"Dude! Did you just punched a 'kidnapper' in the face?" Dustin just shrugged and put his foot on top of the now half masked man's chest, who was trying to get up. "Where you think you're going buddy? You tried hurting my teammate there.. That doesn't go unjustified. Also, this is just a huge challenge anyway. Now take off the mask." "You broke it already anyway!" Dustin just shrugged. "So what? I don't know who you are until I see the rest of your face." After the mask was taken off, Dustin pulled the guy up by his shirt. "So you're just an intern following your orders? Typical Chris.. Sorry I punch you in the face then, you must already go through enough heck with Chris." The intern just nodded. "It's nothing. but I'm not the only one taking the other contestants to Chris." Andrea then walked up and gave the blonde in front of the three contestants a tilted eyebrow. "Who could be helping you out? Another intern?" The guy just shook his head. "Nope. Someone worst. He's doing it to get back into the game to get back at his teammates."

_* To the Freaks*_

At the same exact moment, Corey and Stacy had the same kind of problem. Stacy was the one that punched the 'Kidnapper' in the face as Corey made sure he didn't go anywhere. "Guess you two got me... Didn't think you two could do anything to hurt me though." Corey just tilted his head in confusion. "Wait... Tobias?" The said old teammate of the two took his mask off. "One, it's Toby, and two seems like you do have a brain Corey." Stacy gave Toby a glare. "Don't be thinking your the one on top right now _Tobias. _I would keep your mouth shut or do you really want me to punch your face in again?" Before Toby could answer, Chris came on the speakers. "Game over! The Freak and Lions win! Fighters, because you guys had the least teammates not taken, you lose! Tobias, welcome back, but you're up for elimination with the Fighters. It's a double elimination tonight! So keep your heads up fighters."

_*To Brianna and Emmet before the elimination ceremony* _

"Alright, so Dutch is a must to eliminate.. He's just letting his anger drag us down." Brianna agreed with that. "Tobias has a bad rep of not getting the challenges done too.. So we vote for those two?" Emmet nodded. "Defiantly. See ya at the pit Brianna." "See ya there Emmet."

_*At the elimination ceremony*_

Chris smiled. "Ah, the first double elimination of the season... I get to shoot two of you out a cannon. Best night ever after seeing Toby here getting punched in the face, Emmet going nuts, and Dutch and Dustin going into good .vs. evil fight again! But sadly, it seems Toby won't get punched anymore and the good .vs. evil will end tonight. Toby, Dutch, your outta here you two."

Toby just shrugged and got shot out of the cannon first. But Dutch... Didn't leave as easy. "WHAT? I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE! This is-!" he was silenced after Chef shot him out the cannon before he could finish his fit.

"Two more hit the dust. But can the others gain more trust? Or will their tries be a bust? Just come back next time for a new writing of Total! Drama! Frightful Revenge!"


End file.
